Wrestle Maniacs
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: Knuckle Joe has come to visit Cappy Town; but King Dedede is not happy about Knuckle Joe's visit. So Dedede ordered a monster called Jukid and he challenged Knuckle Joe to a wrestling match. Will Knuckle Joe beat Dedede and his latest monster?


Wrestle Maniacs

It was a peaceful morning in Cappy Town. Kirby was sleeping in the tree. Tiff and Tuff approached Kirby.

"Hey Kirby, wake up," said Tuff.

Kirby woke up. He went down to greet his friends.

"Ready to start the day?" asked Tiff.

"Poyo," Kirby replied.

Suddenly Melman appeared.

"I've got a letter for Kirby," said Melman. He handed a letter to Kirby. Tiff took the letter from Kirby and decided to read the letter to Kirby.

"Dear Kirby," Tiff read, "I'm going to visit you. I'll meet you and your friends in town. Signed Knuckle Joe."

Kirby was excited. Knuckle Joe is one of Kirby's friends.

"Oh wow, Knuckle Joe is coming to visit," said Tuff.

"Let's go meet him," said Tiff.

So Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby headed towards the village.

At Castle Dedede, Waddle Doo told the news to King Dedede.

"What! Knuckle Joe is coming to visit!?" Dedede said in shock.

"Yeah, I heard that Kirby received a letter from Knuckle Joe," said Waddle Doo.

Dedede was angry.

"I need to get rid of Knuckle Joe," he said.

Escargoon was confused. "Why do you want to get rid of Knuckle Joe?" he asked Dedede.

"Knuckle Joe is one of Kirby's allies; so I need to get rid of both Kirby and Knuckle Joe," said Dedede.

Dedede contacted Nightmare Enterprises.

"Welcome back, Dedede," said the salesman.

"Listen, I want a monster with excellent fighting skills," said Dedede.

"I've got the monster for you," said the salesman.

The monster delivery system was activated and a monster appeared. The monster has dark pink skin and a tuft of blonde hair. He wore a white karate uniform. He has broad arms and dark pink feet.

"This here is Jukid," said the salesman. "He uses wrestling moves to defeat his opponents."

Escargoon scoffed. "Are you kidding? That thing couldn't even beat a sumo wrestler," he said.

This made Jukid angry. He grabbed Escargoon and threw him to the ground. Dedede cackled.

"Perfect, Knuckle Joe wouldn't stand a chance against him," he said with an evil grin.

Meanwhile Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby are waiting for Knuckle Joe to arrive.

"I can't wait to see Knuckle Joe again," said Tuff.

"Yeah, it's been a while since we last saw him," said Tiff.

Knuckle Joe arrived.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Knuckle Joe, it's good to see you," said Tuff.

Kirby ran and gave Knuckle Joe a hug.

"I'm glad to see you too," he said to Kirby.

The Cappies greeted Knuckle Joe.

"Welcome back, Knuckle Joe," said Mayor Blustergas. The mayor shook hands with Knuckle Joe.

Tiff, Tuff, Knuckle Joe, and Kirby stopped by Chef Kawasaki's restaurant. Kirby ate while Tiff and Tuff talked to Knuckle Joe.

"So how's everything going?" Tiff asked Knuckle Joe.

"It's great Tiff," replied Knuckle Joe. "The star warriors and I are training to defeat monsters."

Knuckle Joe turned to Kirby. "I presume Kirby is doing a good job protecting Cappy Town," he said to Tiff.

Tiff nodded. "Kirby is able to beat the monsters Dedede uses," she said.

After the meal, Kirby and his friends left the restaurant. Just then Dedede and Escargoon showed up in their limo. Knuckle Joe smirked.

"Well, if it isn't Tubby," he joked.

Dedede was angry. He didn't like it when people called him tubby. However he kept his cool.

"Knuckle Joe, I challenge you to a wrestling match," said Dedede.

The Cappies gasped.

"Alright, when is the match?" asked Knuckle Joe.

"It's tonight," said Dedede.

"I accept your challenge," said Knuckle Joe.

"See you at the match," said Dedede.

He and Escargoon drove their limo back to the castle. As they headed back to the castle, Dedede smirked.

"Won't Knuckle Joe be surprised," he said.

Back at the village, Tiff is thinking about what Dedede said.

"There's something fishy going on here," she said.

Knuckle Joe puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll beat Dedede," he assured Tiff. "In fact I'll train myself for the match."

"We'll help you," said Tuff.

So Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and Knuckle Joe went to the castle so that Knuckle Joe can train himself. Inside the castle, Knuckle Joe began punching a bag. Tuff is impressed by Knuckle Joe's training.

"You're doing great," he said to Knuckle Joe.

Knuckle Joe smiled.

Tiff looked worried.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked Knuckle Joe.

"I'll be fine, Tiff," said Knuckle Joe. "Dedede doesn't stand a chance against me."

Meanwhile Dedede is training his monster. He had his monster go up against the Waddle Dees. Jukid began throwing the Waddle Dees all over the place.

"Sire, don't you think you should train too?" Escargoon asked Dedede.

Dedede laughed. "Knuckle Joe won't realize his true opponent is my monster," he said.

Later that night, the Cappies entered a stadium where the wrestling match is. Everyone took their seats as Waddle Doo announced the match.

"In this corner, we have Knuckle Joe," said Waddle Doo pointing at the left side. Everyone cheered as Knuckle Joe appeared on the left side. Waddle Doo pointed at the right side.

"And in the other corner, we have King Dedede," he said. Everyone booed as Dedede appeared with Escargoon. Dedede is wearing a wrestling outfit. Both challengers went into the ring. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby stood by the ring to watch the fight.

"Now I want a good clean fight," Waddle Doo told the challengers. Waddle Doo jumped out of the ring. A Waddle Dee rang the bell thus starting the fight. Dedede charged at Knuckle Joe and tried to body slam him. However Knuckle Joe avoided the move. Dedede got up. Knuckle Joe began punching Dedede.

"You can do it Knuckle Joe," cheered Tuff.

Dedede pulled out his hammer and swung at Knuckle Joe.

"Hey that's not fair," said one of the Cappies.

Dedede swung his hammer around, trying to hit Knuckle Joe. But Knuckle Joe avoided the swings. He grabbed Dedede and threw him to the ground. Waddle Doo began counting.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and you're out," Waddle Doo told Dedede.

Everyone cheered for Knuckle Joe's victory.

"You did it, Knuckle Joe," said Tiff.

Knuckle Joe smiled. But Dedede got up and smirked.

"This match isn't over yet," he said.

Everyone was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckle Joe. "I've beaten you."

Dedede laughed. "That's just for starters; now it's time for you to meet your real opponent," he said.

Just then, Jukid appeared. Everyone gasped.

"It's a monster," said Tuff.

"I knew Dedede is up to something," said Tiff.

Dedede pointed at Knuckle Joe. "Alright Jukid, get him," ordered Dedede.

Jukid charged at Knuckle Joe. Knuckle Joe got out of the way. He tried to attack the monster but Jukid grabbed him and threw him to the ground. Knuckle Joe got up and tried attacking again. But Jukid kept throwing Knuckle Joe around. Tiff and Tuff knew that Knuckle Joe needed help.

"Come on, Kirby, you've got to help Knuckle Joe," said Tiff.

Kirby nodded. He went inside the ring to face the monster.

"Kirby, I'm glad that you're here to help me," said Knuckle Joe.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

"Jukid, get Kirby," ordered Dedede.

Jukid went after Kirby. He tried to grab Kirby but Kirby moved out of the way. Enraged, Jukid fired energy blasts at Kirby. Kirby avoided the blasts.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the energy blast that Jukid shot. Kirby began his transformation sequence. A dark red headband landed on Kirby's head. The headband slipped off Kirby's head but Kirby puts it back on. Kirby did some punches and he struck a fighting pose. As he posed, a bell sound is heard. Kirby landed on the ground. Meta Knight then showed up.

"He is now Backdrop Kirby," he said.

"Backdrop Kirby?" asked Tiff.

"Backdrop Kirby can perform wrestling techniques on his foes," explained Meta Knight.

Jukid fired an energy blast but Kirby avoided the attack. Kirby dashed and grabbed Jukid. He threw Jukid to the ground. Kirby did this to Jukid a few times. Each time, Kirby performed a different throw. Kirby rubbed his 'nose' which angers Jukid. Jukid charged towards Kirby. Kirby grabbed Jukid. Kirby went into the air and slammed the monster onto the ground. The monster exploded and Kirby discarded his ability. Everyone cheered for Kirby's victory.

"You did it Kirby," said Knuckle Joe.

"Poyo," replied Kirby.

Dedede wept for his defeat.

"Kirby has beaten my monster," said Dedede.

"I told you that you should have trained," said Escargoon.

Waddle Doo awarded Knuckle Joe the championship belt.

"You've won, Knuckle Joe," said Tuff.

"I couldn't have done it without Kirby's help," said Knuckle Joe.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

The next morning, the Cappies went to say their farewells to Knuckle Joe.

"It was a nice visit, Knuckle Joe," said Tiff.

"Yeah, it was," said Knuckle Joe. He raised his championship belt. "The best part is that I've gotten myself a souvenir," Knuckle Joe said with a grin.

Knuckle Joe approached Kirby. "It was nice seeing you; but I must part ways," he said to Kirby. Knuckle Joe rubbed his 'nose'. Kirby mimicked what Knuckle Joe did. Knuckle Joe began walking away. The Cappies waved goodbye to him.

"Goodbye Knuckle Joe," said Tiff.

"Come back and visit sometime," said Tuff.

Knuckle Joe turned around and waved back. Kirby jumped in the air and waved back at Knuckle Joe.


End file.
